dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Extraordinary You
Details *'Title:' 어쩌다 발견한 하루 / Eojjeoda Balgyeonhan Haru *'Also known as:' A Day Found by Chance / Ha-Roo Found by Chance / Suddenly One Day *'Genre:' School, fantasy, romance, comedy *'Episodes:' 32 *'Broadcast network:' MBC *'Broadcast period:' 2019-Oct-02 to 2019-Nov-21 *'Air time:' Wednesday & Thursday 21:00 (2 episodes back-to-back) Synopsis Eun Dan Oh (Kim Hye Yoon) is a student at a prestigious academy, but she has a heart condition. One day by chance, she discovers that she and everyone else in her world are actually characters in a manhwa called Secret. Worse yet, Dan Oh is only a minor character in this story and is expected to die soon. Not satisfied with this fate, she decides to forge her own destiny by changing the story's plot and finding her own true love. Cast ;Main Cast *Kim Hye Yoon as Eun Dan Oh *Ro Woon as Ha Roo *Lee Jae Wook as Baek Kyung *Lee Na Eun as Yeo Joo Da *Jung Gun Joo (정건주) as Lee Do Hwa *Kim Young Dae (김영대) as Oh Nam Joo *Lee Tae Ri as Jin Mi Chae ;The Students *Kim Ji In (김지인) as Shin Sae Mi *Kim Hyun Mok (김현목) as Ahn Soo Chul *Jung Ye Nok (정예녹) as Kim Il Jin *Jung Yeo Jin (정여진) as Lee Sam Jin *Han Chae Kyung (한채경) as Kim Ae Il *Kang Min Ji (강민지) as Lee Ae Sam *Jung Dae Ro (정대로) as Kim Yang Il *Lee Chang Shik (이창식) as Park Yang Yi *Yoon Jong Bin (윤종빈) as Lee Yang Sam *Jo Duk Hoe (조덕회) as class president Kim *Oh Jung Min (오종민) as Kim Bo Thong *Kim Joon Sung (김준성) as Park Mo Bum *?? as Kim Soo Hyang *Shin Yong Ho (신용호) as Shin Ba Ram *Heo Soo Bin (허수빈) as Wang Bit Na *Jung Ji Hyun (정지현) as Han Soo Da *Lee Eun Hye (이은혜) as Gong Joo Hae *Pyo Hyun Jin (표현진) as Nam Goong Dan Bal *Han Myung Hwan (한명환) as Kang Chul Nam *Kim Tae Jung (김태정) as Chae Yook In ;Supporting Cast *Uhm Hyo Sup as Eun Moo Young (Dan Oh's father) *Choi Jin Ho as Baek Dae Sung (Baek Kyung's father) *Yoo Ji Soo (유지수) as Ra Hye Young (Baek Kyung's step mother) *Bae Hyun Sung (배현성) as Baek Joon Hyun (Baek Kyung's half brother) *Yoo Ha Bok as Oh Jae Bul (Nam Joo's father) *Ji Soo Won as Cha Ji Hyun (Nam Joo's mother) *Yoon Jong Hoon as Lee Joo Hwa *Jung Mi Mi (정미미) as Lee Jin Production Credits *'Production Company:' RaemongRaein Co. Ltd. *'Director:' Kim Sang Hyup *'Original writing:' Moo Ryu (무류) *'Screenwriters:' In Ji Hye (인지혜), Song Ha Young (송하영) Notes *Each night's broadcast is divided into two 35 minute episodes with a commercial break in between. *Based on the webtoon July Found by Chance (어쩌다 발견한 7월) by Moo Ryu (무류), which was published in 2018 by Daum Webtoon. External Links *Official site *HanCinema *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2019 Category:MBC Category:School Category:Fantasy Category:Romance Category:Comedy